


The White Kingdom

by eafay70



Series: Five Kingdoms [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Style, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful world with five kingdoms, the smallest of which was the White Kingdom ruled by Betas. As per tradition, the sovereign (King Jürgen the Beloved) and most trusted magician-advisor (Lord Thomas the Wise) embark on a journey through the land to find the Beta who will next take the throne.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Kingdoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348542) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My beloved Blue_Night, thank you for everything. I've tried conveying how much you and your works have meant to me through this fic, among many other methods, but I don't know if anything will ever be enough.
> 
> The inspirations for this fic are several:  
> -"Two Kingdoms" by Blue_Night. I wanted to write about a small kingdom ruled by Betas as soon as I finished reading that fic, and I initially planned to feature the German NT (hence the color choice). However, per request, I haven't used the German NT as such; instead, I've used German characters so I could keep the color.
> 
> -"The Fairytale of Prince Mario" by Blue_Night. This fic provided more specific character and plot inspiration.
> 
> -The song ["One Last Time"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRHOcskOudg) from the musical Hamilton. I've had this song on repeat for quite some time now in reaction to a relative's struggle with early-onset dementia and the loss of independence that diagnosis entails. This fic touches on that struggle, in addition to the struggle of the new caregivers, very slightly; I hope to be able to write a longer fic with those themes someday, but that will take quite some time.
> 
> -A legend of a king who chose his humble jester to become the next king because that was how he was chosen. Unfortunately, I can't find the exact legend online, but the general structure is present.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful world with five kingdoms. The smallest of these kingdoms was the White Kingdom, whose heraldic animal was the white snow leopard. It was ruled by Betas who selected their successors with assistance from their court magicians, who were also Betas.

The current ruler of the White Kingdom was King Jürgen the Beloved, who was greatly admired for the respect he showed towards everyone, from the humblest peasant in a distant kingdom to the wealthiest nobleperson in his own court. The King was advised by his childhood neighbor, Lord Thomas the Wise, who was widely considered one of the most powerful magicians in the history of the kingdom. All the citizens of the White Kingdom prayed that King Jürgen the Beloved would remain on the throne in Mainzmund for all time.

But one chilly day, when the King couldn't remember the answer to a question he'd asked minutes earlier, he asked his dearest friend to join him in the snowy park behind the castle for a chat.

"I fear that my mind is losing its sharp edge," King Jürgen confessed with tears in his eyes. "I cannot risk leading the Kingdom I love with anything less than a perfect mind."

"Do not worry, my King." Lord Thomas rested his hand on the unhappy man's thigh. "I will always support you and love you, never doubt that. Tonight, we shall use my magic to plan our journey through the kingdom, just like the journey that brought you here to Mainzmund."

And so it was: Before worshipping his King's body as he had done every night for several years, Lord Thomas consulted his frozen leaves and multicolored grains of sand to map the areas in the White Kingdom where Betas of good moral standing resided. Within a week, King Jürgen and Lord Thomas were riding out of the city of Mainzmund disguised as wandering minstrels, carrying with them a magic orb that allowed them to check in on important matters while they were away.

\-----

The first place they visited was a spa town called Aibling. The minstrels found the Beta they sought cleaning one of the medical facilities. "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"My husband is unable to keep any food in his stomach," said Lord Thomas very sadly. "We were told he was too old to carry a child, so we thought we could know each other without protection. Now I fear that I have made a terrible mistake."

"It isn't your fault, my love." King Jürgen gagged as he spoke, thanks to a potion his lover had given him a few hours before. "I should have alerted you as soon as I began to feel poorly."

"Neither of you are at fault," the young man reassured them, placing a bucket near the ailing man. "Your child simply has a different palate than you do. My poor mother was unable to eat many of her favorite foods while she carried me. To this day we disagree on matters of cuisine, but she loves me all the same. And you will love this child all the same."

As per the plan, King Jürgen leaned over the bucket, but spilled a great deal of his stomach's contents on the floor. "I'm so sorry, young lad," he whispered. "I've made more work for you."

"You have no reason to apologize." He handed the man a flask of water. "Even if you cannot drink properly, having something cold to hold will help your stomach calm down. I'll see that you have a place to rest tonight once everything is cleaned here."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Lord Thomas as he rubbed his lover's back. "What is your name?"

"Julian," he answered. "A very common name, as you know, so some call me Julian the Tall because of my height."

"Julian the Tall," repeated Lord Thomas. "Your kindness is as impressive as your stature."

That evening, King Jürgen shook his head. "Julian is not the one."

"Then we shall continue traveling," said Lord Thomas, giving his King a small pastry to relieve his magic-induced nausea.

\-----

The next place visited was a mining city called Bottrop. The minstrels found the Beta they sought in the city square, leading a group of children in a dance. Being minstrels, King Jürgen and Lord Thomas began to play a cheery song to accompany the dance, prompting the young Beta to tip his hat in gratitude.

After the dance ended and the children were led away by their parents, the young man pressed a few coins into the minstrels' hands. "You have brought us great joy, gentlemen, with your music. Please accept these tokens of our appreciation."

"But I can see that your purse is now empty," said Lord Thomas. "We cannot take your last coins."

"I can get by," the young man insisted as he returned his empty purse to his pocket. "I always have before."

King Jürgen furrowed his brow as he took in the young man's ragged outfit and bare feet. "How can you dance on a cobblestone road without shoes?"

"With some pain." The young man lifted each foot to reveal small cuts on the soles. "But the joy of being with the children and making them happy numbs the pain."

Lord Thomas then realized something: "You seem too young to be living away from your parents. Where are they?"

"My fathers were claimed by an accident in the mines," the young man replied sadly. "A kind family took me in and promised me their son's hand in marriage when we came of age, but they were kidnapped for their wealth. The ransom was paid, but we have heard nothing of them. For all I know, my lover lies dead. But I promised him and his family what I promised my own fathers: to live up to the name Felix by spreading happiness. And that's what I've done today."

"We have some medicinal creams in our bags," said King Jürgen. "If we treat the cuts on your feet, will you accept that as payment, rather than the coins?"

"Very well." Felix took back his coins and allowed the minstrels to clean and wrap his feet.

That evening, King Jürgen shook his head. "Felix is not the one."

"Then we shall continue traveling," said Lord Thomas lovingly.

\-----

The next place visited was a city called Memmingen. The minstrels found the Beta they sought, along with most of the men who resided in the city, jumping into the river to catch trout. Apparently this was an ancient tradition of unknown origins and mixed results.

Before King Jürgen and Lord Thomas could approach the Beta they sought, a clearly frustrated woman grabbed the young man by the collar. "Mario! How many times did I tell you to take it easy today?! There is no shame in being unable to catch a trout - and there was no need for you to go splashing about like one!"

"I wanted to do my best, Mama," the young man replied. "I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not," she said. The King and the Lord silently agreed with the woman's assessment. "You're gasping for breath, you're shivering - you know that you get sick easily! You need to respect your body's limits, Mario!"

"Mama, it's no big deal," Mario protested. He somehow managed to escape his mother's grip and quickly walk away.

King Jürgen and Lord Thomas followed him to a clearing and sat beside him under a large tree. "Mario...is that right?" asked the King.

The young man nodded. "Mama speaks the truth - I get sick easily. But that shouldn't stop me from trying my hardest! How else am I to live to my potential?"

"That's a good question," acknowledged Lord Thomas.

Before anyone could speak further, a group of young men and women passed through the clearing. "Thank you for helping us build the new shop, Mario!" one of them called out. "We couldn't have managed without you organizing us!"

"My pleasure!" Mario replied. Once everything was quiet again, he explained, "I know them all very well, so I'm good at figuring out who's good at what task. That way I don't have to do all the tasks myself."

"Very sensible," said King Jürgen. "How do you see yourself using that talent in the future?"

"I don't know," the young man admitted. "But no matter how much I cough tonight, I'll wake up tomorrow and try to figure that out."

That evening, King Jürgen nodded his head. "Mario is the one."

"Then we shall return to Mainzmund and make the needed arrangements," said Lord Thomas lovingly.

\-----

A few weeks later, thanks to a series of letters carried by the King's fastest messengers, three young Betas found themselves bowing before King Jürgen the Beloved and Lord Thomas the Wise. None of the young men knew why they had been ordered to Mainzmund - or why they had been stripped, scrubbed clean, and dressed in fine white robes by the maidservants of the court before being escorted to the throne room - but they knew better than to question any of it.

"Lift your heads and observe us carefully," ordered King Jürgen. "We've met before."

The young men looked up and gasped in realization, though they were still too stunned to speak.

"Yes," confirmed Lord Thomas. "We are the wandering minstrels. We traveled the White Kingdom to determine who would be the next Beta to rule in Mainzmund."

"Julian, please stand," commanded the King. "You are, indeed, as kind as you are tall - that is to say, very much so. Such kindness will serve the court well. Therefore, I would like to ask you to become a court adviser, specializing in the health of our people."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will," the tall man said.

"Be seated next to me," said Lord Thomas. Julian obeyed.

"Felix, please stand," commanded the King. "You emptied your purse despite your bleeding feet to express gratitude to two strangers. I am certain that your fathers in heaven are proud of the way you live up to your name. We have sent soldiers throughout the land and determined that your benefactors' captors took the ransom for themselves and abandoned your benefactors to die in the wilderness. Though their memories were impacted, and they struggled to live in such harsh conditions, they did not die. Our soldiers brought them to the court, where they have recovered their health and their memories. I have recompensated them financially, and I would like to perform the promised marriage at a date of your choosing."

Before Felix could say anything, three people ran into the room and embraced him tightly. Not a single eye was dry as the two elder survivors stepped back to reveal Felix kissing his long-lost love passionately. When the need for oxygen forced them to separate their lips, Felix finally spoke. "Please, Your Majesty, marry me to my Christian this very day, if possible."

"I'll see what I can do," the King said with a wink. "For now, if you all would be seated up here?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," whispered Christian as they took their seats. "You are truly the greatest sovereign the White Kingdom has ever known."

"That may change in a few years' time," mused King Jürgen. "Now, Mario, please stand."

Mario did so, breathing loudly. "Your Majesty, I am not well enough to serve this Kingdom as you propose."

"I disagree," the King said, smiling kindly. "True, your desire to do as much as you can is often more than your constitution can bear. But your way with others, your ability to see the best in each person - you are the one this Kingdom will need sooner than any of you realize."

Noticing a tear in his lover's eye, Lord Thomas took over speaking. "His Majesty and I have consulted the shrine of the white snow leopards. You, Mario of Memmingen, are next to sit upon this throne at Mainzmund."

Mario gulped nervously. "If the white snow leopards believe in me, then who am I to disagree? I accept, Your Majesty."

And so it was proclaimed throughout the White Kingdom and its neighbors: Mario of Memmingen had been chosen by King Jürgen the Beloved as next in line for the throne. He would be advised by Julian the Tall, who was learning magic with Lord Thomas the Wise, in addition to the newlyweds Felix and Christian. Mario continued to fall ill more often than he would have liked, but nevertheless, they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this fic. I look forward to your comments.
> 
> The morning sickness and favorite foods connection is something I've made up (as far as I know), but I wouldn't be surprised if anecdotal examples exist.
> 
> The Memmingen tradition of trying to catch trout is a real thing. I don't know if Mario has ever done it, considering that he's spent most of his life outside Memmingen, but that's not important for this story.
> 
> And, yes, I threw in the part about stripping and scrubbing the young men so I could imagine myself as one of the lucky maidservants. I regret nothing. XD


End file.
